Love Potion
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Ch.4 up!! I think this will finally answer some of the reader's questions. Sorry for the slow update
1. Important Author's Notes

Important Author's Notes  
  
Dear readers,  
  
I've change the chronological order of the story and I have revised some chapters, please take note to go back to the earlier chapters.  
  
I've just rearranged the story so the chapters are the same except 'chapter one'.  
  
Chapter One is the latest installment of 'love potion' so you might want to check it out.  
  
I've also deleted the former chapter four of this story, since it didn't seem to fit with the plot I have wanted.  
  
Comments, suggestions, feedback, flames, constructive critiscm are welcome. I hope it isn't too much to ask, but please when you flam me please tell me what's wrong with my ficcie and I will try to improve it.  
  
Sorry, but this ficcie isn't proof read so forgive me if there are any misspelled words, or wrong grammar. I'd appreciate it.  
  
I'd like to thank the people who have supported this fan fic all through out:  
  
*ShadowSpinner  
  
*SilverNovaX  
  
*Sessho Crispies  
  
*Nobody's Angel  
  
*Biganimefan  
  
*animalmaxgirl  
  
*sumi1o1  
  
*Laura-chan  
  
*Dream Sequence  
  
*XP-DarkAngel  
  
*meant2Bmatched  
  
*babe-galanime  
  
*Angelwings  
  
*rikaru  
  
*Ayame  
  
*Inu  
  
I'd like to especially thank *Nobodys Angel and *Biganimefan who had reviewed all the chapters.  
  
If the new chapter is finished I'd especially dedicate it to the two of you. Thank you very much for continueing to review.  
  
Oh, and can someone PLEASE tell me how to maintain the italicized and bold words?! It's giving me a rather hard time!  
  
- Kari of Fluffychans 


	2. Prologue

~~#~~  
  
Love Potion  
  
Prologue  
  
A fanfiction by Fluffychans  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is a property of Rumiko Takahashi and various companies. We have no right or whatsoever, the characters are only borrowed, the plot and story line is all we own. You cannot copy it unless of course you ask permission.  
  
~~#~~  
  
Chibi Inuyasha watched as his older brother Seshsoumaru offered him a hand.  
  
"Here, Inuyasha, you should be careful, it's very slippery on this part, oka-chan, just cleaned our mess. Or should I say YOUR mess!" Sesshoumarou stated in mock anger. They stared each other for a while and finally bursted out laughing.  
  
~~#~~  
  
The children's laughing was not hidden from their mother. She was a beautiful woman, in her early thirties, with a cheerful spirit, and a motherly air around her. A soft smile always graced her lips, always making her look younger.  
  
"The two of you seem so happy?" Was her question.  
  
"We were playing!" Inuyasha, at the age of five was a happy, and energetic boy, while Sesshoumaru was a year older, he was a little bit calm, and composed, then his short-tempered brother.  
  
They loved each other so much, although they fought more constantly than most brothers their age does.  
  
~~#~~  
  
A beautiful spring day, Inuyasha was playing in the local park, of course with his brother, and their mother to look after.  
  
Inuyasha was playing in the sandbox, while Sesshoumaru was probably playing with some older friends. Although, Inuyasha was the louder one, he wasn't quite as good in social skills as Sesshoumaru was. His only friend at his age was Miroku.  
  
Miroku in a rather young age was a. .let's say. .a little more daring. He went not for toy cars, of the sort, but was more pleased in. . well the company of the opposite sex. Oh, you know what I mean! He likes girls!  
  
~~#~~  
  
As usual Miroku and Inuyasha were playing in the sandbox at the park, Inuyasha's mother came to approach them.  
  
She was wearing a summer dress with floral prints, and her long raven locks were tied in a ponytail, giving her a fresh look.  
  
Her usual smile on her lips, and she still walked with the same air of elegance and motherly grace around her.  
  
Inuyasha arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! Your mother's really beautiful! You know what, I'm gonna have a-" Before poor Miroku could even finish his sentence Inuyasha had hit him senseless.  
  
Inuyasha's mother who did not approve of violence (Kari: Actually I've never met a mother who did approved of violence) fortunately, on Inuyasha's part, she did not notice, while it was very unfortunate on Miroku's part.  
  
"Inuyasha, you and Miroku seem to be having fun." (Kari: ^^;; Heh, heh. . -_-U I wish my mother was like that. . Eina: Yeah, she didn't even notice Miroku was lying in the sand with a lump on his head. . Jap_girl: =_= Sesshoumaru!!! I need him!!! Kari and Eina: -_-U)  
  
Inuyasha smiled nervously hoping that his mother wouldn't find out that he had just knocked Miroku senseless. "Why don't you meet some very fine ladies an-"  
  
"-Ladies?! Where! Where!" At the word 'ladies' Miroku automatically woke up, and started looking for the 'ladies.'  
  
Miroku turned to Mako, (Inu's mother! Kari: Umm, I'm only making this up, so..) "Auntie, Mako, may I please know where the 'ladies' are?" He asked, pulling of his cutest puppy eyes. (Kari: Ahhh, wouldn't you want to see Miroku with puppy eyes.. Jap_girl: I much prefer Sesshy! Eina: Shut up!)  
  
Mako smiled at them, and said, "Why they're right over here." With that, she turned to two girls about their age who were hiding behind her back.  
  
The first one Mako-chan was going to introduce, led the two boys to different reactions. Inuyasha just stared, while Miroku..  
  
Let's just say, Miroku was very, very disappointed. Before he knew it he was twitching uncontrollably.  
  
This caused Inuyasha to raise his eyebrow. 'Miroku?'  
  
Inuyasha noticed Sango first, since he already knew her, due to Miroku. According to him she was only girl Miroku would NOT (as in NEVER) go for. 'I don't know why, she seems nice..'  
  
Sango was dressed in blue, and her attire was rather boyish.  
  
'Besides she isn't like most of the girls I know, who always wear-ugh! Pink!!!' (Kari: Sorry no offence to those who likes pink, especially the girls, well in a little boy's point of view it is rather understandable, although I can't understand why. Umm, okay that sentence isn't right. Anyways no offence readers, although I myself ain't fond of pink-anyway let's go back to the story!)  
  
Miroku meanwhile was hiding behind Inuyasha's back, although, he wasn't really hidden since he was a few inches, or so taller than Inuyasha.  
  
"And this is Kagome." Inuyasha glared at the next girl.  
  
As the first one, there reactions weren't quite the same. Inuyasha turned to glare at Kagome. To Miroku she was just like a fallen angel.  
  
Kagome was wearing a pink (Inuyasha's face turned sour after noting this detail) dress that seemed to be made out of expensive material, or it can also be stated that the dress wasn't made for playing in the sandbox.  
  
Miroku meanwhile had an awfully happy expression on his face. And was that drool?  
  
"So, children, I'll leave you to play."  
  
The four children stared at Mako's retreating back. They looked at each other for a while, and there was complete silence between the four.  
  
And who would've thought that this meeting would lead to more complicated bonds, and chaos ten years afterwards.  
  
~~#~~  
  
To be continued . . . 


	3. Desperate Measures

"Hey, Inuyasha did you know that my great, great, great, great grandmother keeps a diary. I've found it recently; well actually my grandma gave it to me. It's said to be passed down our family."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sango perplexed.  
  
"What?"  
  
It's been twelve years since the four of them have met. Nothing much did change, only Inuyasha was now closer to Sango than Miroku, and Miroku was closer to Kagome.  
  
"Can you please tell me why the heck are we talking about your family."  
  
Sango seemed to ignore him for a while.  
  
"One entry focuses on a potion."  
  
Inuyasha was puzzled.  
  
"A what?"  
  
Sango sighed frustrated.  
  
"A potion, Inuyasha! A potion! As in some sort of liquid remedy, or antidote or something."  
  
Inuyasha was really perplexed.  
  
"Sango why the hell are we talking about goddamn potions?!"  
  
Sango sighed and looked at him briefly, then stood up.  
  
"It's a very special potion," she said quietly, "It's a love potion."  
  
~~#~~  
  
Love Potion  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
Desperate Measures  
  
An Inuyasha fan fiction by Fluffychans  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is a rightful property of Rumiko Takahashi and various companies. We don't own any of the characters. We only own the storyline and the plot.  
  
~~#~~  
  
"Sango where the hell have you taken me?"  
  
Sango glared at her best friend. Yes, Inuyasha was nice. But he can be a pain sometimes.  
  
"I told you I need your help!"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but what kind of help?"  
  
Inuyasha arched an eyebrow when she didn't reply.  
  
"Tell me. Has this got anything to do with that love potion of yours?"  
  
Sango looked at him aghast.  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Your not exactly unpredictable you know. It's rather obvious that you liked Miroku."  
  
"Shit. If someone as dense as you are-"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her hurt. "I'm not dense!"  
  
Now, it was Sango's turn to roll her eyes. "R~ight, you aren't . . ."  
  
There were a few moments of silence.  
  
"Am I really that obvious?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded at her automatically.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Sighing she sat down and contemplated.  
  
~~#~~  
  
"H-hey, Miroku I- can you help me?"  
  
Miroku turned at Kagome. They were having a quiet lunch at the Higurashi's residence, with the unwanted presence of Sota and Bouyo.  
  
"Hmm. About what?"  
  
Kagome played with the hem of her skirt, while she took deep breaths.  
  
'She's nervous. I wonder what it's about.'  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I-I-I-"  
  
Miroku pouted. He had known Kagome for a while now and she wasn't the type who was shy.  
  
"She wants you to help her get Inuyasha to notice her."  
  
Kagome turned red an interesting shade of red, and glared at her brother.  
  
"So, you like Inuyasha, huh."  
  
"I-I-I-Yeah I do."  
  
Sighing in defeat Kagome continued to fidget with the hem of her skirt.  
  
"Hmm, I'm not as close I was to Inuyasha-"  
  
"-Miroku! Please!"  
  
A smirked came upon his lips when she noted the hint of despair on Kagome's voice.  
  
"I didn't say I won't help you did I?"  
  
Kagome brightened up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Miroku smiled at her.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
~~#~~  
  
"So let me get this straight. You want me to help you make a five hundred year old potion to get Miroku to fall helplessly in love with you?"  
  
Sango nodded, but the pink tinge across her face wasn't really hidden.  
  
Inuyasha blinked at her.  
  
"Why can't you just tell Miroku that you nlove him?"  
  
Sango didn't look at him.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, obviously exasperated. He had known Sango to be one of the daring persons he had met, but here she was going to say some three measley words to a distant friend of her, and . . .  
  
Inuyasha supressed a sigh, strange what love can do to you.  
  
"Well, I would have! If he didn't like Kagome so much."  
  
"H-he likes Higurashi?"  
  
Sango nodded dejectedly.  
  
"Yeah, he likes Kagome. And call her by her first name Inuyasha! She is your friend."  
  
"Feh. You still consider her a friend even when Miroku likes her?"  
  
"Yeah. She is nice, you know."  
  
Inuyasha arched an eyebrow although for some strange reason he didn't know why he was clenching his fists trying to supress his . . . Anger?  
  
"Then, why don't we just make Higurashi fall in love with someone?"  
  
Sango brightened.  
  
"Inuyasha you're a genius! It won't be so hard since practically the whole male population is ogling her!"  
  
Inuyasha ignored Sango's blissful remarks.  
  
For some reason he felt like he could kill someone . . .  
  
~~#~~  
  
Three years have passed . . .  
  
"Finally! I finished it!"  
  
Inuyasha looked quizically at the bottle Sango had in her hands.  
  
"Three years for-for that?"  
  
Sango pouted at him.  
  
"Well, it's effective!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"You've waisted three years of your life being a bookworm, for that?"  
  
Inuyasha looked disapprovingly at the four-inch tall glass container.  
  
"But, Inuyasha this will fulfill all my dreams, I can finally be happy."  
  
'I hope. I hope you'll finally be happy, Sango. I just hope.'  
  
~~#~~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Once Again minna-san sorry for the awdully suck-y chapter!  
  
I tried to update faster!  
  
R/R please! I greatly appreciate it! 


	4. The Chaos Starts From Here

~ Love Potion ~  
  
A fanfiction by Fluffychans ('mostly' done by Kari-chan. Kari-chan: I've been kind enough to add the two of you here!)  
  
Just a reminder, most (I think all) of the Author's Notes are by me (kari- chan).  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to us!  
  
~ Chapter Two ~  
  
~ The Chaos starts from Here ~  
  
Three years have passed since that faithful night when friendship was shattered and replaced by hatred and vengeance,  
  
As the story takes a drastic turn . . .  
  
One sunny morning at a small town called Seijou. (A/N: Thanks Patty (japgirl) for suggesting the name of the town!)  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she can. Trying not to look back at the scene behind her.  
  
Lots, (tell me is 'lots' enough to describe. those boys chasing her?) of boys were running after her. Some asking to be her girlfriend, some just wanted to give her their Valentine's gift, but what really disturbed is that Kouga that has been following her or better yet stalking her all day long. She made a silent prayer that if she would be able to celebrate Valentine's Day at their house in peace (even just for once) she promised Kami-sama that she'd be happy enough to die.  
  
Kagome quickly took a turn in a corner and was ever so relieved to see the familiar old temple. She sped up leaving all her admirers behind. She entered their house in haste. Locking all the entrances possible (including the windows). With that she let out a relieved sigh.  
  
Today was just plain horrible. She shuddered thinking what have just happened earlier in school.  
  
She quietly opened the door to her room.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
The moment she opened the door boxes poured over her like an avalanche.  
  
" AAAAHHHHHH!!!! KKKKAAAAAASSSSSSSAAAAAMMMMAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Her mother, thinking that something bad has happened to her, Hurried up to her room in a hurry. Seeing that her daughter wasn't in danger or anything she let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh, Kagome-chan, please don't scare me like that. I thought something bad happened to you."  
  
She pointed an accused finger at her mother. She soon became teary-eyed.  
  
"Isn't this bad?"  
"Oh, dear it's not wrong to like someone."  
  
"Well, of all the people in the world why does every boy in school goes after me? There are tons of other girls around. Why me?"  
  
Her mother simply shrugged and gave her a smile.  
  
"It's because they like you."  
  
Kagome couldn't do anything but, face faulted.  
  
"Kagome, please clean your room. I can't help you since I've got to prepare for dinner."  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
With that Kagome tried to clean her room. Well, in less than a minute, her room was sparkling clean. The solution, she threw all the good for nothing (in her opinion) Valentine's gift.  
  
=========================  
  
In front of the Higurashi house stood a dark figure. It was Kouga, Kagome's number one fan. He had an evil grin spread wide across his face. He held a bottle in his hands that contained liquid that was the color of deep scarlet.  
  
"Don't worry my Kagome, tomorrow you'll be mine."  
  
He laughs quietly, but each passing second his laugh became louder and louder. In less than a minute he could be heard laughing insanely throughout the whole neighborhood. As he was standing right in front of the Higurashi of course it affected them most. Kagome having a very bad day did not control herself further and threw several rotten tomatoes at Kouga, which silenced him at once.  
  
=========================  
  
The next day Kagome haven't completely gotten over the incident yesterday, thanks to Kouga's insane laughing.  
  
As the bell rang, indicating lunch, Kagome quickly dashed off from the library to the cafeteria. She was a few feet away from the cafeteria when somebody blocked her way; it was no one other than =drum rolls= Kouga (What joy).  
  
"Excuse me, Kouga, loyal fan of mine (People may have figured that Kagome has gotten a little vain of all the boys after her), would you please step away from the cafeteria doors."  
  
Kagome now had an annoyed look on her face. Of all the things she hated it was waiting. She folded her arms across her chest and started to tap her foot.  
  
"Oh, is this what you want."  
  
Kouga answered in a singsong voice as he revealed oden from behind his back. Kagome being very hungry readily took the oden.  
  
"This is really yummy."  
  
Kagome exclaimed as she ate her oden happily. Kouga had a sweat drop.  
  
"Of course it's a special recipe."  
  
Kouga said in a low voice holding the same bottle last night, but the bottle no longer contained the red liquid instead it was empty.  
  
Right after Kagome had finished the oden Kouga gave her she instantly laid flat on the floor. Actually, she fell asleep.  
  
Kouga had an evil grin on his face.  
  
"At last you shall be mine. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
From behind the shadows a tall, dark figure stood behind them. The dark figure stepped out the shadow as Kouga's figure was out of sight, his golden eyes ablaze.  
  
"Kouga, you asshole what are you planning to do to Kagome.?"  
  
It would have sounded rather heroic if it weren't for the last sentence,  
  
"YOU should have knock her unconscious, let her suffer. Man, this is no way to kidnap someone (better yet make them fall in love with you). I knew you should've black mail her. Giving her some stupid potion isn't torturing her. Damn you."  
  
=========================  
  
Kouga entered an old, gym room that was rarely used. He gently laid Kagome on one of the mats.  
  
"The potion I mixed with the oden is a special type. Anybody who drinks it instantly falls in love with the person they first see after their gentle slumber. Now Kagome, you shall be mine. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH." (I know, I know kind of like the one in Shakespeare's 'A MidSummer's Night Dream. But, I really love the story thatt's why this fic exists.)  
  
It would have been perfect if he wasn't laughing insanely nobody could have figured out why Kagome has disappeared. NO one could have figured out that Kouga was about to make Kagome his, but.  
  
He was laughing insanely (loudly too.).  
  
He pursed his lips as he leaned closer to Kagome. When he was about to kiss her the gym door flew open revealing, what seemed like the whole male population in the school.  
  
"Kouga, we're not giving up Kagome-sama to you!!!"  
  
So, of course everybody, being Kagome's devoted admirers, for what seemed like the whole male population fought over Kagome. Claiming her their woman.  
  
The same boy that was spying Kouga earlier came to take Kagome from her admirer's reach and laid her in a corner away from all the chaos.  
  
The boy gently shook her shoulders.  
  
"Higurashi. Higurashi, wake up will ya, wench."  
  
Kagome attempted to open her eyes. Before opening them. The boy helped her sat up.  
  
"Wench, did the idiot do anything to you?"  
  
"Damn, you're not even hurt. Kouga you said something nasty will happen to her I don't even see a single trickle of blood."  
  
"Oi, Higurashi wake up will you."  
  
By now Kagome had opened her eyes. Her head ached and she didn't think she could move. Inuyasha, sensing that Kagome have already waked up cupped her chin and motioned her face towards his.  
  
"Wench would you answer or not."  
  
He sounded really annoyed now.  
  
While he complaint about her stupidity, Kagome, having drunk /ate the oden that contained the potion, kissed Inuyasha.  
  
Of course this surprised Inuyasha and the rest of her admirers stopped too. Inuyasha was in such a shock that he couldn't bring himself to break away from the kiss.  
  
Time seemed to stop as Kagome kissed Inuyasha, while he just stared at her, totally dazed. While Kagome's admirers had their jaws open and their eyes of their sockets.  
  
But, Kouga was different from the rest of Kagome's admirers. He approached the two figures in the corner. He pushed Inuyasha away from Kagome.  
  
"You idiot what do you think you're doing, Kobayashi? Kissing my woman like that? You told me you weren't interested in her, told me you hated, no, loathed her!"  
  
Inuyasha answered back at him.  
  
"Well, it's all that stupid potion's fault! Where the f#$% did you get it anyway?!"  
  
Kouga in his part ignored Inuyasha's ranting, and turned to Kagome.  
  
"Don't worry, dear you're safe from the maniac. He wanted to take you away from me, but of course true love always--."  
  
Kouga stopped in mid sentence.  
  
Kagome had slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"Don't touch me pervert."  
She then approached Inuyasha's retreating figure.  
  
"Matte, Inuyasha."  
  
'Inuyasha? Not Kobayashi?"  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he turned around. Before he knew it Kagome was back in his arms kissing him.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Sorry, for the rather. weird chapter.  
  
I really, promise to do my best! 


	5. Fluffysama And Mistaken Identity

Love Potion  
  
~ Chapter Three~  
  
~ Fluffy-sama and Mistaken Identity ~  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha!  
  
=====================  
  
As Kouga stared at them (kissing) he got mad.  
  
Wait, mad was 'too' gentle a word. FURIOUS was more appropriate. He really didn't 'hate' Inuyasha. HATE was TOO gentle. LOATHED was more appropriate.  
  
"How dare you steal my woman you dog-turd!!!" He shouted at Inuyasha.  
  
"Let's leave now, darling!" She said, tightening her grip from his arms.  
  
Poor, poor Inu was drag along by Kagome to some god forsaken place.  
  
Dragged down the stairs (that has definitely got to hurt), down the grassy areas (I suggest you turn back now.), down, down right through the Soccer field were his poor head was hit several times (.this won't get any better. I promise. But, you must have figured that Inu wasn't hit accidentally. I mean, being with Kagome and all. The entire male population still likes her, though).  
  
Well, Inuyasha had no choice, of course if he didn't follow her, she might do something to him. Although, Kagome was probably the best example of a perfect girl friend she did have one flaw.  
  
. And that was none other than her short temper. And somebody like Kagome, who lives with a stubborn brother, who won't listen to you, a fat snobby cat who eats and lay around all day, a nice, but rather weird mom, neighbors who laugh insanely in the middle of the night, who ruins your peaceful slumber, and a grandfather that makes up stories about your health. Who knows where poor, poor Inuyasha will end up?  
  
===========================  
  
A girl with shoulder length black hair was seen early in the afternoon walking around in the school campus.  
  
'I wonder where he is. It's been a while since I've seen.'  
  
A sight caught her attention.  
  
'No it can't be. Nobody orders Fluffy-sama like that. but. me!'  
  
===========================  
  
Kagome was happily force-feeding poor Inuyasha the rest of their free time.  
  
Inuyasha was a patient kind of person (in a sense), but his patience had limitations.  
  
"Damn it Kagome if you think that I want to be treated by you like this, think again!"  
  
Inuyasha can't believe he just said that.  
  
'Oh, gods heaven shall punish me.'  
  
He closed his eyes expecting to feel the impact of Kagome's palm. But, it never came.  
  
'Am I . . dreaming?'  
  
He looked at Kagome and was surprised (really surprised) to see her smiling. At first he was relieved, but then he saw that all too familiar look on Kagome's face that he feared since today.  
  
'Please no, I've been kissed enough times already for today, but.it was a rather nice feeling especially if it's - NO, I shouldn't be thinking about this things.'  
  
She closed her eyes and leaned closer to him. Inuyasha gulped.  
  
'OH. MY. GOD.'  
  
'This is definitely bad. Oh, Kami onegaishimasu. Please let me live through this.'  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"KOUGA!"  
  
Inuyasha abruptly pushed Kagome and turned to face Kouga.  
  
"Kouga, I never thought I'd be thankful to see you again!"  
  
Kouga looked at his rival menacingly.  
  
"WHY you, steal Kagome from me won't you? I'll show you-"  
  
The woman he loved for the second time today slapped Kouga.  
  
"K-Kagome-sama I-I-"  
  
Before Kouga could even apologize to Kagome someone suddenly pushed him.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
A tall guy that bore a strangely identical face to Inuyasha appeared.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..."  
  
He spoke every syllable with venom.  
  
".What do you want?"  
  
"I was only going to inquire if you have seen Rin-"  
  
"Why the hell do you think your girlfriend's with me?"  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed him forcefully by his collar.  
  
"For the last time, Rin. Is. Not. My. Girlfriend."  
  
Sesshoumarou turned to look away. He glared at them one last time before he set out for his girlfriend.pardon.Rin.  
  
When Inuyasha thought it was all over there was a distinct blow of wind and before he knew it a girl with shoulder-length black hair was sitting in his lap.  
  
'Great more trouble.'  
  
"Fluffy-sama!!"  
  
Yes, Inuyasha was grateful, but there was one thing that he hated more than anything. It was being hugged and called Fluffy (Inuyasha: talk about corny.)  
  
'Yuck, that stupid nickname again. Reminds me of-'  
  
Inuyasha was twitching uncontrollably and cold sweat started to form in his forehead.  
  
'This girl by any chance isn't. I'm doomed.'  
  
===========================  
  
Sesshoumarou was having a real bad day, and he was doing his best not to loose all his patience.  
  
'Where are you Rin?'  
  
But seeing your girlfriend. pardon again. Rin glomping your half brother was no way to ease your temper.  
  
Just when you thought 'this could not get any worse' the heavens just have to punish you.  
  
"INUYASHA, LET GO OF MY WOMAN, RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
To be continued. 


	6. Unwanted Memories

A very hurt, very tired, very bandaged Kouga came out of the school clinic.  
  
Narrowing his eyes he eyed the students passing by suspiciously.  
  
'Damn. This is all her fault. She told me the potion would be perfect. But, look at me now! I'm hurt I'm injured and I'm hungry to top it all. Damn it! Where the hell is Kazuya?!"  
  
~~#~~  
  
Love Potion  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Unwanted Memories  
  
~~#~~  
  
"Did you hear? There's something interesting about Kagome-san today?"  
  
Sango narrowed her already lessened chocolate brown eyes, as she tried, very, very hard to focus her attention on the book she was reading.  
  
Sango suppressed a sigh, everyday was like this every time she had to review for her lessons, and the girls sitting near her during lunch always have to gossip about . . . well practically everything! And it annoyed her to no end.  
  
She hated every single thing they discussed. The latest in fashion, make- up, boys (although Sango sometimes listen on their conversation when it's about a certain someone with violet orbs and childish looks =hint, hint=) But for today, they seemed to be interested in talking about Kagome (which really wasn't a surprise since she was the most popular girl in high school) and Inuyasha (which is a really surprise, since although Inuyasha does have a chance in the looks category he seems really low on a certain category called personality).  
  
Sango was still perturbed, since she kept shifting her attention to her book and the conversation of the girls nearby, namely, Kikyo, Kagura and Yura.  
  
'I wonder whatever happened to Inuyasha. And I wonder how K-'  
  
"KAZUYA!"  
  
Sango flinched when she heard her name unceremoniously called. Sighing out of frustration and exasperation, both at the same time she closed her book shut, and marched to the person who have called her by her name, in a very rude way. And she did not like that.  
  
"What."  
  
Kouga cringed at the tone she was using. It was cold, and demanding and the glare she was giving him was no help at all.  
  
Kouga looked at the classroom, and noted that there were quite in fact a lot of people; grabbing Sango by the arm rather forcefully (while ignoring her whining) he pulled her out the classroom.  
  
And of course Kikyo, Yura, did not disregard this action and Kagura who have been watching the two of them leave with suspicious looks.  
  
~~#~~  
  
"What is it?" Sango hissed at Kouga. She wasn't really in the best of moods since this morning, and Kouga just made it worse.  
  
If Kouga hadn't been pissed off the same as badly as Sango had been he would've wilted at the glare she was giving him.  
  
"I thought that the potion you gave me would work."  
  
Sango glared harder, this time Kouga flinched a little.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me because of that potion," a weird blue aura now formed around Sango giving her an ominous glow.  
  
Kouga was now scared. He never saw Sango like this. Her eyes were now hidden under her long dark bangs, and her tone was cold.  
  
"I can assure you Miyagi Kouga, that that love potion works, and nothing will go wrong."  
  
Kouga by now had recovered his courage and was ranting to Sango in a very forced tone.  
  
"Then tell me, Kazuya why isn't Higurashi Kagome-sama begging on her knees right know, and tailing me like my shadow. Tell. Me."  
  
"But, that's impossible! That potion is a perfect concoction I've been working on for three years! Nothing could've gone wrong. Tell me what you did! It must be you. Nothing could have gone wrong."  
  
Sango by now had been able to relax slightly.  
  
"I did as you said. I put a few drops of the potion on the oden as you said, and as you instructed Kagome fell asleep. Now I brought her to a secluded place-"  
  
"-Exactly where?"  
  
"The old gym room," Sango nodded at him to continue.  
  
"And as you said stay close to her. But, then something happened."  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow. "What exactly happened?" Kouga sighed and then continued.  
  
"You know how her fans are?' Sango nodded patiently. "I think they followed me to the gym and they kind' a attacked me, and then Inuyasha came and interfered."  
  
Sango sighed. Sometimes Inuyasha was a little bit too irrational.  
  
"Oh, and Kazuya can I ask you something?" Sango looked at him oddly.  
  
"What is it?'  
  
"Why does Inuyasha seem to hate Kagome-sama so much?"  
  
Sango sighed. Yes, why did Inuyasha hate Kagome so much? Kagome was known to be nice, and beautiful, she was sweet and awfully generous. She was practically a goddess to Seijou High. Sango knew Inuyasha is a reasonable person (although irrational most of the times) then why did he hate Kagome . . .? Unless something happened between them she knew nothing about. She sighed again.  
  
'Maybe I do need to confront Inuyasha sometimes.'  
  
"Actually I don't know the finer details myself. All I know they had some misunderstanding recently. That's when Inuyasha seem begun to hate her."  
  
"So, what happened after Inuyasha interfered?"  
  
"Well, I was being attacked, by Kagome-sama's fans," Kouga continued, "Then Inuyasha approached Kagome and he shook her rather violently then she awa- Shit."  
  
Sango looked at him quizzically. "Then what?"  
  
"-After Kagome drank the potion. The first person she laid her saw was . . ."  
  
"Oh, shit."  
  
~~#~~  
  
Inuyasha was glaring Kagome daggers who was oblivious to everything, but the wounds she was tending.  
  
And as usual Inuyasha got into a fight with Sesshoumaru.  
  
And as usual Sesshoumaru won.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm all done now!"  
  
He still continued to glare daggers at her who simply smiled. This exchange of affection continued for a while until Kagome stopped smiling at him, and pouted.  
  
"Inuyasha, is there anything I'm doing wrong? You don't seem to be happy."  
  
He still continued to glare daggers at her.  
  
Kagome clasped his hands against her chest (nothing perverted!).  
  
"Tell me."  
  
Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. "If there's anything wrong I'd gladly change for you. I'd do anything for you. And I'd give everything for you."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, his amber orbs wide.  
  
And everything came back to him. Everything he longed to forget came flashing back into him.  
  
~~#~~ Flashback ~~#~~  
  
He remember it clearly although he had thought he had rid himself of the memory.  
  
He remembered every single detail of that day. Every single word she told him, and every single look she had given him.  
  
"Inuyasha please."  
  
He glared at Miroku who had been his best friend.  
  
And he exchanged his friendship for some girl he just met whom he found attractive. And now he's asking him to meet someone he doesn't like because the girl, whom he liked, liked him.  
  
"Please, Inuyasha I'm beg of you."  
  
He arched an eyebrow. Miroku must be desperate. No matter what happened, even when they were close, he never used the word 'beg'. Never.  
  
"Look Miroku. Sango once told me. If you like someone so much, you'd never give up on them, and you would never lose hope in them."  
  
He turned to leave, but Miroku grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Then your good friend Sango must have forgotten something to tell you. If you LOVE someone so much, you would everything to make them happy, even if it means letting go."  
  
~~#~~ End of Flashback ~~#~~  
  
'Damnit. Why did I even let Miroku talk me into it in the first place? I should have never listened to Miroku. Damnit all.'  
  
"Inuyasha is anything the matter?"  
  
He glared at her then froze.  
  
Kagome's eyes were now glassy.  
  
'Oh, shit.'  
  
~~#~~ Flashback ~~#~~  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha flinched. He had always addressed the people he disliked (or people he wasn't really close to) by their surnames. And calling Kagome by her first name seemed to leave him a funny sort of feeling.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I heard about your father," The very words he told her were sincere, since he knew well enough what the feeling was. His own father already left him.  
  
Kagome looked at him. Her eyes were glassy, and melancholy was clearly imprinted on her face.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
Without much thought, she threw her arms around him.  
  
~~#~~ End of Flashback ~~#~~  
  
Inuyasha had remembered everything about that day. It was the day everything started to go wrong.  
  
Everything.  
  
And it was all Higurashi Kagome's fault.  
  
All her fault, everything was her fault.  
  
~~#~~  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
~~#~~  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Hi, minna! Hoped you liked this chapter. Please read and review! It will be all greatly appreciated. Comments, suggestion, feedback, and flames are all welcome.  
  
If you have any questions regarding this particular ficcie, please e-mail Kari. Her e-mail ad can be found at the bio. Thanks.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hi, minna-san, Thanks for all the reviews I'd like to answer a few questions from our dear reviewers:  
  
*Lil-strange-person: don't worry Sango is in this chapter.  
  
*Ayame: I'm glad you can understand this story better. Thanks for reviewing I appreciate the compliment  
  
*Spider: You had a lot of questions, but I'll try to answer them all . . .  
  
I included the chapter when they were kids, since I think I'll need it in later chapters, I'm going to use some flashbacks to emphasize someone's feelings for one another. I did that to portray that they have liked each other for a long time, since there are some ficcies that they fall in love with each other a bit too . . . quickly, and I don't seem to find it appropriate.  
  
For the second question as for Sango's love potion you'll find out what happens to it in this chapter.  
  
As for the last question, I think it will be answered in the later chapters, since I'll be giving it away if I answered it right now. Let me just tell you, something happened between Inuyasha and Kagome in the past that affected Inuyasha, it may also be answered on this chapter.  
  
I hope that my answers will satisfy your needs.  
  
*Biganimefan: I'm glad you loved the beginning, and I greatly appreciate the compliment. This chapter is specially dedicated for you for being a faithful reviewer. Thank you so much for the support.  
  
*NobodysAngel: Thank you soooo much. Your review always makes me happy. I'm glad you liked this story. Thanks for being such a faithful reviewer.  
  
*Meow the chibi neko: I'm glad you liked both versions Thanks a lot for reviewing. Oh, and I don't think your crazy this story is twisted anyways, so its hard to understand.  
  
*XP-DarkAngel: I'm really glad like the others you like this version better. I hope this chapter will answer some of your questions. If you have any questions please swing Kari an e-mail.  
  
If there are any more questions please e-mail Kari. Her a-mail ad can be found at the bio.  
  
Reviews are greatly appreciated, so please r/r, comments, suggestions, feedbacks, flames, and constructive criticism are welcome.  
  
-Thanks  
  
Fluffychans 


End file.
